


*Dialling...

by bubbLp0ppR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk using they/them pronouns, Gen, i didn't actually call them Frisk anywhere in the story, i reference Sans once or twice, lots of asterisk narrated pieces, messing with Toriel, so feel free to consider it a 'name the fallen human' type scenario instead, the ruins are boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbLp0ppR/pseuds/bubbLp0ppR
Summary: What can you do when you run out of things to call Toriel about waiting for her in the ruins?...Prank calls. That's what ;)A stupid short story that came from some stupid headcanon i came up with this morning.





	*Dialling...

They have been a good child this time. Toriel told them to wait. And so they are waiting 

— — —

…They are bored out of their mind. They have already called Toriel about every possible thing they could talk about. 

Looking at their phone, they recall an old skeletal friend’s words of wisdom. Well… There is still  _one_  thing they have not tried.

— — —

__*Dialling…__  
*This is TORIEL.  
*You hang up

___*Dialling…___  
*This is TORIEL.  
*You hang up

__*Dialling…__  
*This is TORI-   
_*You hang up._  
They start giggling.

__*Dialling…__  
*This is TOR-   
_*You hang up._  
They fall to the ground they are laughing so hard.

__*Dialling…__  
*This is-   
_*You hang up._  
They can’t breathe this is so hilarious.

__*Dialling…__  
*This-  
_*You hang up.  
_ Because Toriel always answers the phone that way out of courtesy, she  _can't_ interrupt them. It is genius!

_*Dialling…_  
_*T-_  
_*You hang up._  
They struggle to keep the phone in their hands they are shaking so much.

_*Dialling…_  
_*T-_  
_*You hang up._  
They have been taught well.

_*Dialling…_  
_*T-_  
*You hang up.

_*Dialling…_

—

(twenty minutes later)

—

Toriel glares at the phone on the kitchen table that is once again ringing.  
…She closes her eyes, ignores the noise and goes back to baking her butterscotch cinnamon pie.

— — —

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*Nobody picked up.

So she has finally given up? Ohhh, but they aren't done yet...

— — —

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*Nobody picked up.

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*Nobody picked up.

_*Dialling…_

— — —

Toriel glances at her phone. It has been making noise non-stop for the past hour. 

*You have - “254″ - missed calls. 

The look on her face is… indescribable.

— — —

_*Ring…_  
They answer, curious to see what Toriel has to say.

_*Greetings. It is I, Toriel._  
_*My child…_  
_*When I told you to use your imagination to divert yourself…_  
_*This is not what I meant._  
_*I understand now that it was irresponsible of me to leave you with no activity to amuse yourself with._  
_*However…_  
_*I must ask you to stop calling me like this._  
_*It is childish and will only serve to delay my return, you see._  
_*Can you do this for me?_  
_*Click…_

— — —

They look down at their phone. They glance around the empty purple room this goat lady has abandoned them in. Aside from the pillar, it is by far the  _blandest_ location she could have  _possibly_  selected. 

…She has doomed this on herself. They re-enter the phone’s menu.

— — —

_*Dialling…_  
*This is TORIEL.  
*You hang up.

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*…You do know I can see your caller ID, my child?  
*You hang up.

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*Nobody picked up

__*Dialling…__  
*…  
*Nobody picked up

_*Dialling…_  
*Please, my child-  
*You hang up.

_*Dialling…_  
*This is your final warn-  
*You hang up.

_*Dialling…_  
*Forgive me for this my child.  
*Click.

_*Dialling…_  
*…  
*Your contact has been blocked by this person.

— — —

Fine then. Be like that. Two can play at ignoring people.

Disobeying her instructions, they walk outside of the room.

— — —

Toriel walks out of her house.   
“Oh dear. That took longer than I thought it would.” She sighs.  
She pulls her phone from her robes.  
“I suppose now has been a sufficient amount of time for their punishment.”  
She unblocks their caller ID and prepares to call them, when suddenly her phone receives an incoming call itself.

She looks up.

They stand there, barely a metre away from her. A smile is plastered on their face, and a familiar cell phone is in clenched their hand.

“How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?” She asks awkwardly, moving towards them. They simply wait in silence, their phone pressed to their face. 

She makes small glances to her blinking phone. Their smile stretches wider.

Both watch her phone intently. 

_*Ring… Ring… Ring…_

She takes a deep breath.

_*Ring…  
_

Patience… Patience is key here. She can do this.

_*Ring…_  
*This is-  
*Click.

…

They lower the phone from their face and enter into the contact menu again without breaking eye contact with her.

Slowly, they lower their finger towards the call button. 

“My child…” She pleads.

They are smiling so much at this point, it has become unnatural.

Their finger presses down on the aged button with an audible click.

_*Dialling…  
*Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Her face becomes grave. She raises the phone with deliberate emphasis and rejects the call.

They stare at her. She stares at them.

A froggit briefly passes the scene. Observing the open hostility emanating from the caretaker, it hurries out of her way.

“Please give me the phone my child.”

In response, they begin trying to call her again.

She takes a step towards them in threat. “I will not ask again.”

They look down at the phone, then back at Toriel. She makes another step closer. 

Resigned, they offer up the cell phone. She quickly steals it from their hand. “Come small one.” She smiles kindly. The kindness doesn’t reach her eyes.

— — —

“This is it… A room of your own.” She leads them towards the door.

“I hope you like it. Because you shall not be  _leaving_ this room until you can prove to me that you are responsible enough to have this phone back.” 

She closes the door behind them sharply, but with controlled care at the last second to stop the thing from slamming.

They collapse on the bed smugly. 

Once sure she has gone, they allow the mischievous smile to spread on their face again.

They'll have to remember to thank Sans for the idea. Best. Run.  _Ever._


End file.
